Pra lá de azaraçao
by carol-sana
Summary: um diretor despreocupado, viloes purpurinados,malucas aventuras, o que mais Harry e seus amigos terão de enfrentar?e mais extras com participaçao especial! 2 fic!plix deixem reviews! vejam o trailer
1. Chapter 1

**Se você que procura diversao...**

"-Fred, o que você acha da gente brincar?

-Claro Jorge... mas só se for "_daquilo"_.

-Era do que eu estava pensando – alegrou-se o ruivo exibindo um sorriso maroto.

Os dois correm para o quintal onde se dão as mãos e começam:

-Ciranda cirandinha, vamos todos cirandar..."

**Você, que busca por confusão...**

"-Cara, o Filch é muito imbecil... – gargalhava Rony enquanto corria ao lado de Harry – quem em sã consciência confundiria Hidromel com xixi do cachorro do Hagrid?"

** Segredos jamais revelados...**

"-Harry, eu... achei que você deveria saber de uma coisa antes de te passar a missão. – Dumbledore estava de costas para o garoto enquanto falava.

-Bem, pode dizer então.

-É que... – ele se vira e encara o jovem – Eu sou gay."

**Romances em que você não acreditaria...**

"-Rony, eu só... Queria te dizer que... – tentava argumentar Hermione vermelha.

-Eu sei, não precisa me dizer. – o ruivo se aproximava perigosamente.

-É que... Eu... Bem... – ela ia mostrar o que sem querer fez ao lavar a blusa branca preferida de Rony que agora estava rosa clara quando o garoto a puxou e lascou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego."

** Aventuras pra lá de loucas**

"Maravilhosas paisagens foram aparecendo ao longo do caminho, até o momento em que o céu começou a se tingir de vermelho, pensaram ser o entardecer, mas logo perceberam que não era isso que se passava.

Manchas de rosa-choques se destacavam no céu, ninguém compreendia o que se passava, até Hermione argumentar.

-Gente, aquilo não são... Dementadores?"

** Um purpurinado...**

"-Harry queridooo, onde esta você? – Voldemort corria em círculos procurando o moreno enquanto o jovem bruxo se escondia atrás de um dos pilares da escola.

-Por favor, se houver algum Deus dos bruxos essa é a hora perfeita para me dar uma mãozinha. – rezava.

-Você não é apanhador de quadribol? Por que não vem tentar apanhar o pomo que tenho aqui para você??"

**E ainda o que ninguém jamais mostrou...**

**Os extras mais quentes sobre os marotos...**

"-SIRIUS! SEU MALDIDO! ONDE COLOCOU MINHA CUECA DA SORTE? EU TENHU UM ENCONTRO COM A LILY! – James já estava cansado de procurar pela peça intima pelo quarto.

-Huhuhu – ria Sirius enquanto se dirigia para o salão comunal da Grifinoria com uma cueca rosa com a etiqueta onde se lia: James Potter, presa em uma bandeira pronta para ser colocada no meio do salão."

**Tudo isso você só encontrará aqui. **

GENTEEE!!!

TO CHEGANDO COM UMA NOVA FIC!!!

XONEI POR FICS DE HP!!AGORA ME ATUREM!! HEHEHE

Bom, to começando essa nova fic! Espero que gostem!

O primeiro capitulo virá de acordo com o numero de Reviews!

Por isso o botaozinho ali embaixo está emplorando para que seja clicado!!

Bjsss

Até breve!!

\o/


	2. Purpurinas a soltas

Aviso 1: Harry Potter não pertence, assim como seus personagens. Mas ainda raptarei o Sirius para mim!

Aviso 2: Não recebo bens monetários com essa fic, apenas o sorriso de um rosto carente por detrás de uma tela de computador. Mas se quiserem me deixar uma review será um sorriso a mais no mundo!!

Aviso 3: Se divirtam!! \o/

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A chuva era forte na região d´A toca, todos estavam na sala conversando animadamente sobre algum assunto, ao comando dos gêmeos. As risadas eram muitas, até o pronunciamento da senhora Weasley de que hora de dormir.

-A mãe, ainda é cedo! – tentou argumentar Rony ao lado de Hermione e Harry.

-Não,não. Amanha vocês precisam acordar cedo para irem para a escola, então todos já para a cama.Devagar, tentando adiar a hora de irem dormir, todos foram subindo. Rony e Harry para um quarto, enquanto Hermione e Gina se dirigiam para o quarto à frente.

Mesmo com o toque de recolher, nos quartos todos continuavam a conversar, mas não tardou para pegarem no sono com o leve som da chuva batendo nas calhas.

O dia seguinte amanheceu mais belo, o sol já conseguia se mostrar no céu, era 9h da manha, e todos se dirigiam para a estação King´s Cross, onde pegariam o trem para Hogwarts.

Pela primeira vez em 6 anos de escola, a família se despediu rapidamente dos jovens e 11h em ponto já estavam todos ocupando a mesma cabine.

Maravilhosas paisagens foram aparecendo ao longo do caminho, até o momento em que o céu começou a se tingir de vermelho, pensaram ser o entardecer, mas logo perceberam que não era isso que se passava.

Manchas de rosa-choques se destacavam no céu, ninguém compreendia o que se passava, até Hermione argumentar.

-Gente, aquilo não são... Dementadores?

-Dementadores? Rosa-choque? Mione, eu sabia que você era criativa, mas a esse ponto... – zombou Rony que olhava diretamente para a janela. Que logo começou a congelar – cara, eu já vi isso acontecer antes...

Um chacoalhão e o trem para abruptamente, Harry pegou os chocolates que guardava nas bolsas e entregou um para cada um do vagão já sabendo o que aconteceria após.

Uma mão de aparência morta apareceu tocando a porta do vagão. Diferente da vez anterior, em que tocou um som de suspense, uma musica um tanto estranha começou a tocar, e um dementador vestido com uma capa totalmente rosa-choque aparece acompanhando o ritmo da musica:

"_Eu não sou gay,_

_A culpa é do meu __lord_

_Que contratou um tal de __Rabicho__ para ser seu capataz_

_Eu vi a __criatura__ tomando banho..."_[1

Foi então que uma luz prateada irrompeu de uma varinha e o "feliz" dementador sumiu do corredor, e um preocupado Lupin apareceu correndo.

-Estão todos bem? – olha para todos os alunos que observavam abobalhados para o que acabara de acontecer.

-Es...Estamos – gaguejou Rony engolindo furiosamente o chocolate.

-Será que enlouquecemos? – perguntou uma abobada Hermione olhando para os amigos a procura de apoio, ainda segurando o doce.

-Não, não ficaram – respondeu Remus entrando no vagão e se sentando – na verdade, Voldemort fez com que todos os Dementadores sugassem um pouco de sua alma, e o resultado foi isso que acabaram de ver.

-Mas e quando eu o enfrentei? E quando ele matou Cedrico? Ele parecia tão ameaçador...

-Que roupa ele usara?

-Uma capa preta...

-Depois...

-Como vou saber? Não tive tempo de arrombar o armário dele para verificar se ele estava na moda!

-Mas deveria... Um bom vilão tem que sempre estar na moda. – todos olharam para Lupin com uma cara mais espantada, só não mais do que quando viram as criaturas-"não"-trevas dançando "Ah Wilson vai" - Bom, mas de qualquer maneira, é melhor vocês tomarem cuidado esse ano... Muita coisa está para acontecer pelo jeito.

Remus se levantou e seguiu para a porta do vagão.

-Até mais a todos. – deu alguns passos e sumiu de vista de todos.

É... realmente muita coisa pode mudar...

Continua...

N/A:

Gente... primeiro capitulo, foi mais um tira-gosto para terem uma noçaozinha de qual noscense vai ser a fic. Está um pouco confuso, mas tudo será esclarecido nos próximos capítulos!!

Legenda rápida:

[1-Há uma musica chamada "I´ll survive" que teve uma versão brasileira conhecida como "Ah Wilson vai", tentei fazer uma pequena parodia da musica. Sim, ficou ridícula.

Agradecendo as reviews:

Mônica Mattielo

Mô!! Valeu pela review!!

Espero que tenha gostado e continue a ler!

Biah 

Também agradeço muito pela review.

Os trechos da fic foram só para dar aquele "quê" para o inicio da fic!!

3-Agradeço também a todos que leram o trailer mas não deixarão review, apesar de não se pronunciarem, sei que vocês existem! Pelo menos espero!

Peço que deixem reviews se gostaram, se não gostaram deixem também!! \o/

Em breve posto o próximo capitulo!!

Beijocas!!


	3. q conversa é essa?

Dias se passaram após a volta para Hogwarts, dias que se tornaram semanas. As aulas já haviam tomado um certo ritmo quando uma visita chegou na escola.

-Olá galerinha – uma jovem sorridente de cabelos cor de chiclete se aproximava de uma turma já conhecida no salão comunal da Grifinoria.

-TONKS!- exclamou Gina surpresa correndo na direção da recém chegada para abraça-la – O que faz aqui?

-Sabem como Dumbledore é, está preocupado com a volta de Você-sabe-quem – disse pausadamente – pediu para vigia-los.

-Que maravilha, agora não podemos ficar sozinhos porque um Serial Killer está à solta.

-Calma Rony, se o professor pediu, deve haver um bom motivo.

-Sim Mione, era aí que eu queria chegar. O professor Dumbledore chamou Harry para tratar exatamente disso – voltou-se para o moreno que havia permanecido quieto até o momento bebendo uma caneca de suco de abóbora. A rápida menção em seu nome o fez engasgar, levando leves palmadinhas de Rony.

-Falar _comigo_? – disse retomando o ar natural após o engasgue.

-É isso aí. E acho melhor ir logo. O professor, como bem sabe, não gosta de esperar – dizendo isso, ela se virou para ir embora, voltando a se virar para se despedir, instantes antes de desaparecer pelo buraco do quadro.

Um momento em silêncio tomou conta do salão comunal. Demorou um pouco para Harry perceber que já deveria ter ido para, o que ele considerava, uma reunião com o diretor.

Meio atrapalhado, o rapaz se levantou, disse que logo estaria de volta e assim como Ninphadora, sumiu depois de ter passado pelo retrato.

-Sobre o que será que Dumbledore quer falar com o Harry? – perguntou Rony para Hermione esperando uma resposta óbvia.

-Com certeza quer falar sobre Você-sabe-quem, o que mais poderia ser?

-Sei lá, desempenho escolar? – zombou, seguido de um breve silêncio que desencadeou um sonoro "_NÂO"_ de todos os presentes.

Enquanto isso, Harry se aproximava da gárgula, esperou que ela pulasse para o lado, dando espaço a ele, mas nada aconteceu. Então ele se lembrou que não sabia a senha, mas resolveu arriscar.

-Delícias açucaradas. – nada aconteceu.

-Varinha de alcaçuz? – novamente nada.

-Frutas cristalizadas. – nada.

-Eu não sei a senha! – disse meio revoltado, nisso a gárgula pulou para o lado liberando a passagem para o moreno que subiu correndo a escada em circular.

Uma vez em frente à porta do escritório, não havia quem o tirasse de lá. Bateu na porta, uma voz já conhecida o mandava entrar, ele obedeceu.

-Bom Harry. Boa noite. – disse o professor por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua com um sorriso discreto indicando uma cadeira a sua frente para o rapaz se sentar.

-Noite – respondeu receoso se sentando no lugar indicado.

-Bem, receio que saiba o porque de eu ter lhe chamado, não? Preciso falar com você sobre Voldemort. – deu uma pausa.

-Imaginei.

-Aceita umas guloseimas? – apontou para o potinho a sua frente onde havia algumas bolinhas escuras que debatiam entre si.

-Obrigado – aceitou Harry, sabendo que se recusasse o professor ficaria insistindo e que acabaria pegando de qualquer jeito.

Dumbledore ajeitou os oclinhos e então começou a falar;

-Acidente estranho o que aconteceu no expresso, não? Dementadores dançando a versão brasileira de "I will survive".

-O pior foi que a estragaram.

-Tenho que concordar – os dois riram.

-Por que eles estavam... cor de rosa?

-Bem, vamos começar por Voldemort e sua obsessão para te matar...

-Pensei que ele quisesse me matar porque fui o único que sobreviveu a maldição que ele usava, acabando com a fama de _mauzão_ dele.

-Certamente que sim. Mas há outro motivo. – Harry ficou boquiaberto –Não sei direito como começar, mas Voldemort era meio...Como os trouxas dizem: purpurinado, na época da escola. – olhou para Harry que tentava esconder o riso – mas obviamente não deixava que ninguém soubesse.

-Entendo. – disse após engolir o riso – é difícil um rapaz bonito como ele não ter sido.

-Como assim? – Dumbledore realmente não havia entendido a afirmação.

-Todo rapaz muito bonito é gay.

-Hm... Tenho total absoluta certeza que esse não é o único motivo que se passa em sua cabeça.

-É estranho ele nunca ter _pegado_ nenhuma garota. – o professor riu.

-Sim,sim. Ele sempre recusou os pedidos para sair.

-Mas professor Dumbledore. Não vejo como isso poderia me ajudar. Hoje em dia muitos são gays, mas nem por isso saem matando a torto e a direito.

-Imagino que não, ou seria um verdadeiro caos, mas uma coisa que apenas alguns sabiam é que Voldemort havia, em seus 48 anos, se apaixonado por James, que na época tinha apenas 26.

-MEU PAI? –gritou Harry em uma mistura de surpresa e raiva.

-O próprio. Quando descobriu que era casado, sua fúria foi tamanha que os matou. A marca que deixou em você, foi para que o reconhecesse quando crescesse. Acho que já deu para entender. – o jovem arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco,

-Por favor, diga que não é o que estou pensando... – seu tom de voz era de suplica, Potter estava realmente desesperado, preferia morrer a ser... _Estuprado_ por um _cara_ que se apaixonou por seu pai.

-Pior que é.

-Mas como Voldemort conheceu meu pai?

-Acho que você se lembra que seu pai fazia parte de um grupo que se auto-intitulava "Os Marotos", na época de escola. E no grupo havia um rapaz que mais tarde se aliou a Voldemort.

-Peter Petigrew – murmurou mais para si.

-Sim, que para não ser reconhecido, apelou para o apelido dado pelo grupo de "Rabicho".

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Pela primeira vez gostaria que tudo não passasse de mais um de seus pesadelos. Mas não, essa era a realidade.

-Mas e os dementadores?

-Como você já sabe, eles se uniram a Voldemort e creio eu, que muita convivência tenha feito aquilo com eles. Ou quem sabe, eles tenham sugado um pouco a alma de seu lorde e ficaram daquela maneira.

-Então, com isso não precisamos nos preocupar, certo?

-Errado. Agora eles estão mais do que nunca atacando, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas.

-Aposto que com o beijo.

-E muito mais...

Harry imaginou dementadores e trouxas em uma...

"NÃO!" – gritou Harry em mente – "Imagem dos infernos".

-Espero nunca presenciar algo assim – murmurou.

-Eu também meu rapaz, eu também. Agora que já sabe do que se trata, acho melhor você voltar para os dormitórios, não quero te ver de detenção.

-Certo Professor. – se levantou e já abria a porta quando o professor o chamou novamente, ele se virou e o professor disse um breve "Boa Noite", Harry assentiu e saiu. Precisava desabafar com seus amigos o que havia acabado de escutar. "Tadinho do papai... E da mamãe..." –pensou já subindo as escadas do salão comunal.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

N/A: olá geenteee!!

Aeww!! Mais um cap postado!! Espero q estejam gostando...

Créditos para Nathy que betou a fic! Brigadaa!!

Vamos as reviews:

Biah – brigada novamente Bia!!

Infelizmente nesta fic não haverá Harry/Draco... mas fique tranqüila, haverá alguns slashs!

Yamamori.Fuyuki – brigada pela review.

Sim, realmente, uma merda, ainda não sei de onde tirei essa idéia de Voldemort gay... beijos

Buzina – brigada Bu! beijos


End file.
